Binding Trouble, Unending Love
by silvr-wings7
Summary: Sasuke! Get out of here! Run! His expression changed as he finally realized what was going on. If he doesn't get away, then both him and his love will die. SasuxSaku
1. Orochimaru's Grasp

**Chapter 1: Orochimaru's Grasp**

As the sun rose over the trees, the early morning birds chirped and flew around in the air. The dew that settled overnight glistened as the sun rose. Everything was quiet and peaceful as the sound of the slow flowing river took over all other sounds. And standing right over the river was the bridge that leads to the village of Konoha. The same bridge that team 7's group is always meeting on. Speaking of which, they are now on the bridge waiting for their sensei, as usual.

The three person group consists of three very different people. The first is Uzumaki Naruto, a blond haired hyperactive nitwit who doesn't think before he acts, or talks. He has the spirit of the legendary nine-tailed fox sealed within him. This 14 year old boy has been able to release and control part of the fox's chakra over the past 2 years. He is now one of the strongest ninja in his age group and probably even stronger then most sensei. But that doesn't make him any smarter.

Now speaking of smart, the next chunin in the group is Haruno Sakura. She is one of the top students in her age group. Over the past 2 years she has been training and advancing very fast in her ninjutsu and genjutsu. She now carries around a bow and quiver of arrows. But one things hasn't changed about Sakura, she still has the biggest crush on the most popular guy in the village, Uchiha Sasuke.

Now Sasuke is the kind of person who doesn't let anyone know much about him. When they are supposed to meet their sensei on the bridge he is always the first one there, but something isn't right about today.

As the sun got higher into the sky, Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the rail of the bridge waiting for Kakashi and Sasuke. It is usual for Kakashi sensei to be late but Sasuke? Something isn't right about today and until Kakashi arrives, Naruto and Sakura didn't really relize anything.

As they both waited on the bridge, Naruto was leaning up against the rail with his head facing down slightly and an angry expression on his face. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his right index finger impatiently while groaning.

Sakura was sitting on the rail across from him. She had both hands holding on to the rail on each side of her with her legs crossed slightly. She was looking out towards the road that lead into the village with a worried look.

_" i wonder what is taking sasuke so long, he is usually here by now."_

Naruto then bursted out, leaning off the rail and holding his fist slightly out infront of him.

" What is taking them so long?! We've been waiting here for two hours!"

Sakura took her eyes off the path and looked over at Naruto.

" Calm down Naruto," she said calmly " they'll be here soon."

Naruto then put his hands down against his sides and looked at Sakura with a blank look.

_" Sakura is so pretty, maybe i can ask her to lunch or something before kakashi and sasuke get here."_

As he took a step forward and reached his hand out slightly, he opened his mouth to say something then two figures appeared infront of him from nowhere.

"Huh?"

Naruto then got a look of who they were and started throwing a rampage.

"What took you guys so long?! Do you know how long we've been waiting?!"

Kakashi then turned around and put his hand on Naruto's head and smiled.

" Calm down," he said calmly " I'm canceling todays mission, so now you guys can go home."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a slight shocked yet confused expression.

" But why?" Naruto asked softly.

Sakura just looked at Sasuke with a blank face and didn't even care about what Kakashi sensei just said. Sasuke was all beat up. He had bruises, cuts, and was bleeding slightly from a few of them. He was breathing slightly heavy but still remained in an upright position. He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk off the bridge heading back into the village. As he did, Sakura looked at him quickly and then quickly jumped off the rail and started after Sasuke.

On the bridge, Kakashi sensei and Naruto were still standing there. Kakashi had took his hand off Naruto's head and stared at the river in deep thought. Naruto looked around Kakashi at where Sakura was sitting on the rail and noticed that she had left her bow and quiver leaning against the rail.

"Oh," he mumbled as he walked around Kakashi and picked up the bow and quiver. He put the quiver over his left shoulder with the strap crossing his chest as he held the bow in his right hand. Kakashi looked up and turned around to see what Naruto was doing and noticed the bow and quiver.

" Hey, Naruto, where did you get those?"

"Huh?" Naruto said slightly as he looked down at the bow and shot his head right back up looking at Kakashi with a smiling face.

"Oh! These are Sakura's. She left them here and was just going to return them."

Naruto turned and started running towards Konoha.

" See you later Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled out while waving his hand in the air.

Kakashi just looked over at Naruto and smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Sasuke came closer to the end of the path a little ways before the village, Sakura came stumbling up next to him, breathing slightly heavy. She looked at his cut up face with a worried look and noticed that he looked depresssed, and that worried her. She had never seen him so sad before. Wondering what was wrong she decided to try and find out.

" Sasuke,... what happened to you?" she asked in a sad tone. "I've never seen you like this, and you were gone for a few months. I've been worried."

She looked down with sadness in her eyes, then decided to stop walking. As Sasuke continued to walk at a slow pace, Sakura looked down at the ground and her body relaxed. She started talking to him in a shaky tone as if she were close to crying.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to make you talk to me about what happened although I wish you would."

He then stopped and looked over at Sakura with a blank face and started walking back towards her. She looked up at him as he stopped infront of her. She stared at his blank face but his eyes were shut and a slight smile started to grow on his face as he slowly opened his eyes. She then gasped in shock and stumbled back a few feet. She had a petrified look on her face as she slightly put her hands over her lips.

" No!" she said quietly as she froze infront of him.

Sasuke's sharigan was different now. It now had a single larger black eye in the middle with three curved spikes sticking out. Then as he talked to her, his voice was a mix of his own and Orochimaru's as he chuckled slightly.

"Sakura? Are you surprized it is not your precious Sasuke?" he chuckled again as he stood up straighter and tilted his head slightly.

" It's ok though, he heard what you said. But right now I'm talking through him to you. Since he is weak, I can now possess him without a struggle."

Sakura just stared at him then suddenly turned around and while stumbling, ran as fast as she could so she could get away from him.


	2. A Warning and a Decision

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to post my second chapter. But with my computer pluged back in and me able to go on more often, i should be able to post a chapter more frequently. Ok then, here is chapter 2!!!!!!!! hope you like it! btw, thx for the reviews! XP**

**Chapter 2 - A Warning and a Decision**

Sakura wasn't able to get very far before Sasuke suddenly appeared infront of her while stoping her in her tracks. She stood there frozen with fear and to afraid to move. She was leaning forward still and as Orochimaru stood over her she slowly looked up with a petrified look. As she stood there, all that was running through her head was the thoughts of what Orochimaru was planning to do to her. Orochimaru looked down at her and chuckled slightly with a large grin.

"It's ok Sakura, I won't kill you. but I will tell you this," he leaned over enough so that he was face to face with her " if you do anything to get in the way of Sasuke and me, or if you get into his head at all, then I will kill you."

He then got an evil look in his eyes and Sakura gasped and held her breath in fear.

" And just to make it worse, I'll have you killed by your beloved Sasuke."

Sakura then leaned up and stumbled back a few feet with a scared expression and her hands clasped over her mouth. Then from behind them, Naruto started to appear on the path leading towards them. He was running with the quiver on his back and waving the bow in the air. Orochimaru heard him and leaned up, turned his head back to glance at him and then turned back to Sakura with a slight smile.

" It looks like our little chat is over."

He put his hands together in a hand sign.

" Take care of Sasuke for me."

The Sharigan disappeared and Sasuke's face went blank as his arms fell to his sides and he fell to the side on the ground unconcious. Sakura stared at him while still shaking in fear. She fell to her knees beside Sasuke with her hands clasped over her mouth. Naruto came running up to them while looking around curiously. He looked down at them with a shocked look and kneeled down by Sakura, dropping the bow and quiver beside him.

" Sakura...w...what happened?" he asked her quietly.

But she was to deep in thought and still to shocked to say anything. Kakashi sensei then appeared from nowhere in a kneeling position next to Sasuke. He reached his hand over Sasuke, who was on his side, and grabbed his arm, pulling him onto his back. He closed his eyes and placed his hand over Sasuke's head.

_" So i did sence something. Orochimaru was here, but_..._"_ Kakashi thought to himself as he opened his eyes and looked over at Sakura.

_"_ _He must have took over Sasuke to get to Sakura. But what would he want with her_?_"_

Kakashi put his arms under Sasuke and lifted him as he stood and faced Naruto.

"Naruto," Naruto looked up at Kakashi, " I need you to take Sakura home."

He then jumped and disappeared away from the village. Naruto looked at Sakura for a second. He was wondering what had happened to her and why Kakashi looked so upset. He picked up the bow and quiver putting them both over his shoulder and lifted her to her feet. She had her left hand clenched with something and he noticed that she was holding something.

_"I wonder what that is." _he thought. _" there's no point in asking her though, so i might as well keep my mouth shut."_

As he thought, Sakura took her arm off from around his shoulders and put it down by her side. Her head was down and she looked really sad and Naruto looked at her shocked.

" Sakura?! Are you sure you're ok?"

He reached out to help her but she looked up at him and tried to smile to seem like she was fine.

" I'm fine Naruto, I'll walk myself home. Thanks anyway."

She turned toward the village and started walking home in a slow pace. Naruto watched her and had a worried look on his face and looked down at the ground. He glanced at his hand and noticed that he was still holding Sakura's bow and quiver.

" Oh, right."

He ran to catch up to her and when he did he stoped infront of her and handed the bow and quiver to her.

" Sakura, you forgot these earlier."

He smiled as he held them out infront of her. She smiled as she grabbed them and threw them over her shoulder.

" Thanks, Naruto."

She started walking again with the paper she was holding still clutched in her left hand. He continued to stand there as he watched her disappear into the village.

In the forest, Kakashi had brought Sasuke into a small clearing in the trees. He placed Sasuke on the ground and was patiently sitting next to him in deep thought. A lot was still going through his head at the moment and he wondered what was going on.

The sun was about directly overhead now and rays of light were shining through the leaves and branches above. The sun rays were making boldging patterns on the ground and birds were flying in and out of trees chasing and chirping at eachother.

As Sasuke lay on his back, Kakashi shifted slightly and slowly reached for Sasuke's neck. He lifted his head slightly and examined the back of his neck. He spotted a marking, a simple eye mark with symble of fire in the middle.

"hmm," Kakashi mumbled as he stared at Sasuke, wondering how Orochimaru was able to posess him so easily.

Sasuke then soon started to regain conciousness. As he tried to open his eyes, everything was blurred and he felt throbbing on the back of his neck. As he opened his eyes more everything started to become clearer, even Kakashi who he now saw sitting next to him. His attention changed as he looked up and noticed that he was in the forest, but just before he was heading home, wasn't he? He tried getting up and leaned forward slightly and pushed himself upright with his elbows then pulled his leg in to rest his arm on as he slouched on the ground. His attention turned right back up to the trees above.

" So, how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked concerningly.

" I don't remember passing out. How did I get out here anyway?" he asked, his voice full of questions but only asking what was on the top of his mind but Kakashi didn't answer.

_" He already put that other curse mark on Sasuke two years ago. What more could he want from him? Why did he have to use THAT curse mark?" _ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi stood up and stared down at Sasuke, who was staring right back up at him with a question in his eyes. He knew what Sasuke wanted to know and just shut his eyes and sighed.

" He has put another curse mark on you. With this one he is able to posess you and take control of your body and abilities."

Sasuke was looking at the ground with a serious and in deep thought.

" Your going to have to seal it aren't you?" he stated, even though he already knew the answer he was going to be given. Kakashi opened his eyes and nodded.

" We can't do it here though. It has to be in a more secure area. There is a shrine deeper in the forest around here. There, no one should find us."

Sasuke stood up with ease considering his condition and shoved his hands in his pockets.

" We need to be quick though. If we wait too long then the seal will grow stronger."

Then with a blurr they both dissappeared into the trees. Kakashi thought wrong though because Naruto was on an old path in the forest that lead to the old shrine that they were heading to. He started on it earlier so he is further down the path then Kakashi and Sasuke are now.

He was walking at a slow pace with his hands behind his head with a obvious look of bordom.

" Hmm, I wonder how Sakura is doing. But I guess I shouldn't have to worry."

He continued walking through the maze of trees that have taken over the path, then came to a stop with a look of thought in his face.

" Hmm, while I'm at it I should stop by that old shrine. I think I left my spare bag of shurikens back there while training." he said to himself, not really caring.

He continued to walk again but was only able to take a few steps before he was alarmed by the sound of people approaching from a distance. His hands dropped to his sides and he quickly hid behind a large tree and held his breath in alarm.

_" Who is it? Who would be way out here... other then me?"_

His gaze was locked on the trees above as he waited to see who was approaching him. The leaves ruffled and the light thud of jumping from branch to branch could be heard until the mysterious people finally reached where Naruto was waiting. It was only a quick blurr but he caught it. He stood ther for a bit longer until the sound of their passing was gone and only the slight breeze and chirping birds could be heard again. His breath released and he slowly came back out onto the old beaten path.

" Where would Kakashi sensei and Sasuke be going way out here? Hey, they might be heading to that old shrine. I should check it out."

With another rush, he was in the trees chasing after Kakashi and Sasuke.

As Kakashi and Sasuke arive at the shrine, Naruto was able to quickly catch up as he arrived a few moments later and hid in the nearby bushes. He ducks and lays on the ground under the bush, hidden from sight.

_"Why would they come here? What buisness would they have at this old shrine?"_

The shrine was about twenty feet infront of him and the others were about fifteen. It wasn't a big shrine, Just about the size of a three door garage. The old paper walls were ripped in a few places and the whole place was covered in leaves, vines and moss. It was in a bit of an opening, in a small field perhaps.

Kakashi and Sasuke walked towards the shrine and Naruto's attention was drawn to them as he waited for them to go inside or do whatever they were going to do. Sasuke stepped to the side as Kakashi walk right up to the doors with light steps, not knowing that Naruto was hiding nearby. He stuck his hand out and lightly placed it on the vines covering the sliding doors, preventing any type of entrance to the shrine. A light blue started to cover Kakashi's hand as it slowly spread through the vines, causing them to crumble and fall to the ground almost like ash. It was silent for a few seconds as he waited, then slowly reached for the doors, pulling them open, and letting the remains of the vines fall to the ground. He turned to Sasuke and waited a moment.

" Are you ready?"

Sasuke just looked at him with a serious look and started inside without saying a word.

In the village, Sakura had arrived back at her apartment and was sitting on her bed. There was an old torn picture in her hands as her hands rested in her lap. She looked down at the paper with a sad look.

_" This picture... It must be his family from when he was little."_

Still looking at the picture, she got off her bed and walked over to her dresser and gently placed it down. Her hands dropped to her sides as she still looked at the picture. The only sound that could be heard was the birds chirping outside the windows.

_" I've made my decision. I need to help Sasuke at any cost. He can't do this alone anymore. I need to do something to stop Orochimaru, I don't care if it costs me my life. He wouldn't kill Sasuke so easily, he needs him for something and I need to find out what." _

Quickly grabbing the picture off her dresser and her bow and quiver from the corner, she threw them over her shoulder. The picture was tightly grasped in her hand as she ran for the front door of her apartment.

_" If I'm going to help him I can't waste any time."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter, Chapter 3 - It's not your fault**


	3. It's Not Your Fault

**WOOOOOOOOO!!! **

**Chapter 3 up!!! **

**I hope you like it!!!**

**Chapter 3 - It's not your fault**

As the doors shut behind Sasuke and Kakashi sensei, Naruto remained under the bushes. He lay there, listening to see if it was safe to come out. It was silent and neither of them could be heard so he decided to come out and try to find a way to see what was going on inside. As he crawled out from under the bush, he quietly walked over the shrine. He ducked down by a nearby window and then got on his hands and knees and crawled under the window. Waiting, he slowly lifred himself up and peered through the dust and vine infested window. If they did see him through the window then only his eyes and the top of his head would be seen. Looking through the broken and stained window, he saw Sasuke sitting on the floor and Kakashi kneeling down beside him. He was writing lines of symbols across the floor and up Sasuke's arms, legs, and back. And as Naruto stared through the window, he had a puzzeled look in his eyes.

As Kakashi finished writing, he stood up and walked over behind Sasuke and started making a bunch of quick hand signs. As he did this, Sasuke's body stiffened, for he knew what was coming. Kakashi paused on a handsign as he quickly put his right hand over the cursemark just slightly away from Sasuke's body.

" Curse Sealing Jutsu!"

The symbols started to glow and slowly move up Sasuke. And as they slithered and sunk into the back of his neck, Sasuke slightly groaned in pain. But as the lines continued to crawl into him, he yelled out in pain, and not able to move while the jutsu was taking place, he was stiff and tense.

As Naruto watched through the window, he had a serious yet scared look in his eyes.

_" What is he doing?!"_

And as the rest of the jutsu finished, Kakashi moved his hand away from Sasuke and relaxed his arms. Sasuke, tired and still in slight pain, leaned back planning on catching himself, but wasn't able to because his arms and body were weak. He didn't fall back because Kakashi had stuck his leg out forward slightly to catch him and then looked down at Sasuke as he looked back up at him, slightly supprized.

" Now, haven't we been here before?" he said sarcastically as Sasuke grinned and chuckled slightly, remembering when this had taken place before.

Naruto, still a little shaky, turned to his left facing away from the shrine.

_" I should get out of here." _he thought to himself.

He then ducked under the window and started to run off into the woods. And as he ran, and as soon as he was clear from sight, Orochimaru waited in the trees near the shrine.

_" So, Kakashi found it."_ he thought, chuckling.

Not to distant from the shrine, Sakura is running through the woods. She has her bow and quiver with her and her long pink hair is flowing along behind her. Her bubblegum pink hair has grown a lot in the past two years and it extends past her back. It is a mystery to her and everyone else how it grew so fast. As she ran she stoped quickly to pull her hair back with a hair band that was on her wrist.

" This will keep it out of the way for now." she muttered to herself.

FInished, she pulled it tight then paused for a second.

_" Is someone coming?"_ she thought to herself, while listening intently.

Then, all of a sudden, Naruto came leaping by in the trees, heading back to the village. Too deep in thought, Naruto didn't even notice Sakura as he jumped by in the trees above her head. Watching him jump off, she suddenly sensed a large amount of chakra, then everything became serious.

" I found you!" she said quietly to herself as she suddenly changed her direction and headed for the unexpected shrine.

As she got towards the exit of the woods, she knew 'he' was nearby and started too run off to the right, to get a good distance between her and wherever he was. When she got a good safe distance from him, she jumped up into a tree that was at the edge of the woods so she would have a clear view of the cleared area. Looking to her right slightly, the old shrine caught her eye.

_" What is that?"_ she thought curiously.

After that little while, Sasuke was able too regain some of his strength. Him and Kakashi were up and ready to head back to the village. They both headed for the door and as Kakashi opened them, they were about to unexpectedly head into Orochimaru's trap. As they both walked outside, first Kakashi, Sasuke walked out and stepped to the side as Kakashi turned to shut the battered old doors, then turned back to Sasuke.

" Are you..." but before he could finish his sentence, Orochimaru jumped sown about ten feet from them. Kakashi quickly jumped infront of Sasuke and pulled out a kunai. Their enemy just stood there, staring at kakachi with the same evil look on his face that there always is. Then he slowly turned his eyes towards the anxious Uchiha, who was standing slightly to the left behing Kakashi. Orochimaru just stared at him and then smiled.

" What do you want?!" Kakashi angrily spoke. Orochimaru just chuckled slightly.

" You should know why i came." he said plainly.

Sakura, still up in the tree, had and angry expression. She was still squating up in the tree on a large branch, peering through the leaves down onto Orochimaru. Taking off her bow, she pulls an arrow out from her quiver with her free hand. She quietly sets in on the bow and slowly pulls it back on the bow string, aiming at the enemy and slowly shut her eyes. Concentrated chakra started to flow into the arrow and it started to glow a light blue color. Then, blue flames of chadra started to cover it. She waited a few moments until the chakra was at the limit she wanted. Her eyes shot open and then letting go of the arrow, shot it. But at the same time, Orochimaru heard the sound of the arrow shoot and quickly disappeared. A moment after, the arrow missed and hit the ground where he was just standing, and as it hit the ground, a sudden explosion from the charged chakra blinded the confused and awaiting ninja. The explosion kicked up dirt and rocks, having Kakashi and Sasuke guarding their faces with their arms.

As the dirt in the air settled down, the dust started too thin out as it disappeared, and at the same time, Sakura jumped down from the tree she was hiding in and quickly ran over to where her arrow landed. The bow was still in her hand and she had stoped infront of a hole about a foot and a half deep with diameter of about nine feet all the way around. She was glancing around looking for Orochimaru, even though she already knew that he fled like a coward, then looked down at the hole in anger.

" Dammit," she said under her breath, " he's gone."

She looked up and looked to her right at Kakashi and Sasuke, remembering that they were there.

" Hi sensei." she said calmly with agrin on her face.

Kakashi, looking back at her, had a supprized look on his face. He didn't even know that she was here.

_" What is she doing here?" _he thought in confusion, _" I thought she went home earlier."_

Sakura then turned and started over towards Sasuke. Stoping a few feet from him, she looked at him with a grin on her face.

" I guess I'm not the only one here." she said sarcastically. Kakashi then interupted her.

" We should get going." he said plainly. Sakura and Sasuke looked aver at him.

" Go ahead sensei, we'll catch up." she said with slight sadness. He just looked at her for a moment and then started to head towards the path without saying a word. There was a minutes silence between the two as they both tried too think of something too say, even thought Sakura already wanted to say something but just couldn't come up too it. The silence was broken by Sakura, as she remembered something that she has wanted too ask Sasuke. Slowly reaching her hand out by her quiver, she pulled it off and placed it on the ground, holding it up straight. Then, kneeling down slightly, she opens up a small pocket on the side of the quiver. pulled out of it was a piece of paper from the looks of it. It was folded up and a little crumbled. And as she held it in her hand, she looked down in sadness and put both her arms out, holding the paper out to Sasuke. He didn't know what it was and just looked up at Sakura with a confused look, and took the paper. She looked up at him with tears starting too fill her eyes. This made him a bit more currious as to what was going on.

" I'm sorry." Sakura spoke suddenly.

Confused, Sasuke started to unfold the paper to figure out what she was talking about. As he did, he found that it was a picture of his family from when he was little. And as he looked at it, he had a shocked look on his face.

_" I thought that I had this with me when I got back." _he thought. _" Why does she have it?"_

looking back up at her, he had a slightly angry look on his face. Noticing this, Sakura quickly tried to explain.

" I didn't take it, if that's what your wondering." she said quietly. Her hands were together with her fingers linked and her head was facing forward as she looked at him with a teary face, yet her expression was plain.

" If your wondering, I found it after..." pausing, she remembered what Orochimaru had warned her about. What would she say? ' after you attacked me?' she couldn't do that. Taking a second too think, she then continued to talk. " ... you left." Then looking him straight in the eyes, " I found it on the ground after you left." pausing again, she put grew a slight grin, trying to chear the both of them up.

" I hope you'll forgive me."

Picking up her quiver, she put it back over her shoulder and turned around, facing the woods.

_" It's not your fault." _she thought, thinking to herself. _" It's his, he is the one too blame. And I will kill him."_

As Sakura thought to herself, Sasuke just continued too stare blankly at her, and as he did, she started too walk away, still deep in thought. She was now thinking about Sasuke, and how she is going too do what she has just planned. Moments later, she feels a hand placed on her shoulder. Quickly turning around, she finds Sasuke standing a few inches from her, staring her in the eyes, and she stared back, shocked too see him so close.

" Sakura, " he said in a quiet tone, " It's not your fault."

She gasped quietly for she was shocked to hear him say that, as she stared into his eyes.

" I started to get mad, it wasn't... it isn't your fault."

Hearing him say this, made her cry. Overwhelmed with happyness, she drops her things and throws her arms over Sasuke. Taking a moment to realize what she did, he then slowly wraps his arms around her.

" Thankyou." she whispered as she burried her face into his shirt. Then he rests his chin on her head and stares off into the forest.

" Thankyou Sakura." he says quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok!!!! chapter 3 up!!! hoped you like'd it. it will take me a few days to update cuz i have to write it and type it and with the long chapters for this chapter it doesnt help. not jus that i hope you are reading my other stories which i also must update! please review!!**


	4. A Change of Mind

**Ok, my next chapter, chapter 4.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4 - A Change of Mind**

As the hours past, the sun slowly started too set, causing almost everything too give off an orange glow. The green trees grew darker as the sun started to duck behind them. Everything was quiet as the crickets started to make noise. And the empty shrine was as quiet as the things around it.

Sitting up in the trees were Sakura and Sasuke, looking into the sunset. They were sitting a few inches from eachother as their legs dangled from the large branch that was in a slight clearing in the tree. This was the same tree that Sakura was in earlier in the day.

The sun was now starting to quickly sink behind the trees as it quickly got darker. Sakura, looking at the sunset, looked down at the ground and noticed the large hole, or dent, in the ground that she had made earlier. His attention also turned too the hole as he thought to himself, then looked over at Sakura.

" Sakura, "

She looked up at him with a wondering look.

" I was wondering," he continued," How did you know that sensei and I were here?"

Taking a moment to think, she answered.

" Well... actually, I didn't know you were here." she answers, a little confused. Sasuke on the other hand, was puzzled.

" Then why were you here?" he asked her seriously.

Still facing him, Sakura looks down, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to tell him why she was there. She didn't want too tell him any of it, all she wanted was this conversation to end. So she just looked away from him and answered him.

" I really don't want to talk about it." she says quietly. With a sad look on her face, she continued to look away from him.

Sasuke, getting angry, grabs her arm and yanks her slightly towards him. Jerking her head around, she stares at him with a sort of petrified look.

" Sakura," he spoke angrily, " I need to know. Why were you here? You had no buisness being around here! You could have killed him!" Sasuke roared with anger.

Sakura, now petrified, just sat there, but she then started to feel light headed as everything grew darker. A strong breeze then picked up, blowing everything away. It had now gone completey dark, nothing could be seen but her and Sasuke, and she stared at him, he was standing there in the pitch black looking at her. She was now kneeling there with her ands on her head staring up at him.

" Sasuke?" she said with a shaky voice. He just stared at her with a angry face.

" It's you fault. None of this would have happened if you weren't here!" he yelled out at her.

" No! I didn't mean to!"

Standing up, she turned around and started to run away. But she wasn't going anywhere. She was running on nothing. She then haulted to a stop on the spot when the face of Orochimaru appeared infront of her. And with a big grin on his face, he yelled out to Sasuke.

" Kill her!"

Sasuke started running towards her with the Sarigan in his eyes and two shurikens in his hand. Dropping to her knees, she shut her eyes and tightly clenched her head with her hands.

" No, stop!" she cried out. She then felt the feeling of dropping and jumped quickly, sitting herself up.

Looking around, she noticed she was in her apartment, and sitting to the left of her bed, was Sasuke. Feeling hot and sweaty, she was still petrified as her heart raced. She felt dizzy and sick as she leaned to her right and rested her head on the wall. Shutting her eyes, she was still breathing a little heavy from the shock. Sasuke then stood up and leaned over toward her, placing his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. Sakura quickly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Sasuke.

" Are you okay Sakura?" he asked. " You just had a bad dream."

She spoke after a moment, confused.

" Why... why am I here? How did I get here?"

" You fell ill." he explained. " You just passed out with a high fever after we finished talking yesterday, when Kakashi left."

Thinking, she tried to remembver when they finished talking. Taking a moment, she then remembers and then blushes slightly and tries to keep a straight face.

_" That means I passed out in his arms?! I wonder how he feels about that." _she thought to herself. _" But that would explain why I can't remember anythin after that. So that means that was a dream."_

Continuing to think to herself, Sasuke just looked at her with a worred look. He was wondering if she was going to be okay because passing out from a fever isn't good.

" I'm fine, no need to worry." she said, seeing the look in his eyes.

But Sasuke didn't believe her. He knew she was still feeling sick and needed rest. But before he was able to insist that she get some more rest, she starts to get off the bed. Slowly placing her feet on the cold floor, she stood up. When she did, she got light headed and a little dizzy for a second. Taking a deep breath, she started slowly walking towards her dresser which Sasuke had placed her bow and quiver. Placing her hands on the dresser, she looked into the large mirror ontop of it. Her hair was frizzy and the ribbon that she used to tie her hair up was loose. A light sigh was heard as she took the ribbon out of her hair, which made it look a bit better, not looking so knotted. Sasuke walked over towards her, stoping slightly behind her. He looked at her through the mirror with a calm look, and noticing this, Sakura started to blush slightly, but he didn't notice.

" Sakura," he started. Turning around slightly, she looked over at him with a wondering look.

" Yeah?"

" Well, I was wondering why you were out that deep in the forest, because you were said to be following an old path, one which leads towards the Hidden Sound Village if followed long enough."

She didn't say anything for a minute.

" Who did you hear that from?"

" Naruto."

Shock covered her face. _" So he did see me!"_

Turning away from him, Sakura started to think. Why was he asking her this? Even if she answered him, what would he say to her?

" Sakura," he continued, " Were you planning on leaving?"

Gasping slightly when hearing this, she looks down and at the same time shuts her eyes.

_" Was I really going to leave?" _she thought to herself._ " If I did, where would I find him? And what would I do when I dound him? To think, I didn't know what I was going to do once I got out there...and I was going to leave Sasuke."_ She turned back towards him with tears starting to glisten down her face. He looked a bit shocked when he saw this and got worried.

_" Was she really going to leave?"_ he thought.

Someone started to walk up the stairs that led to the floor that Sakura's apartment was on and soon stoped infront of her door. It was none other then Ino Yamanaka. She had come to Sakura's to see if she was alright as she carried a small bunch of Sakura's favorite flowers with a card on it that said ' Get Well Soon'. She knocked lightly and opened the door, walking in. Not knowing that Sasuke was here, she placed the flowers on a small stand by the door and walked to Sakura's room, expecting her to be in bed. As she got near the door she stoped when she heard noises from inside.

_" Is someone here?" _she thought. Ino walked over towards the door and stood near it to try to listn in on whats going on in the room. She quietly listened to what was going on in there, but al lshe could hear were the quiet whimpers from Sakura. _" What's going on in there? Why is she crying?" _she thought.

In the room, Sakura is still facing Sasuke as they stared at each other.

" Sakura, you were planning on leaving, weren't you?" he asked firmly.

Ino gasped quietly when hearing Sasuke's voice. _" Sasuke? What is he doing here?"_ she thought, shocked to know that Sasuke was here, and a little jealous non the less.

" I was going to, but... then I ran into you and Kakashi which made me remember. Out of all the times you left... I... didn't want to do what you have dont to me." she replied in a sad tone. Sasuke then had a shocked look on his face in responce to what she had said to him.

" S...Sakura." he said in shock.

Ino became sad when hearing what Sakura had said and decided that she should leave. Walking to the door, she passed the small table with the floweres she had brought still laying there. She quietly walked out , closing the door behind her.

Sasuke just stared at Sakura. " Did I... really make her feel like that when I left all those rtimes?" he thought to himself.

" Sakura, I..." he studdered.

" Sasuke,...hmmm... nevermind. You probably wouldn't undrestand." she said faintly.

" What do you mean? Why wouldn't I understand? You can tell me Sakura." he quickly asked, confused why she said that. Looking up at him, she places her hands together up by her chest.

" Well, " she started. " It's just... Everytime you had left, I thought you may never come back. And everyday that I wasn't able to see you was heart breaking. I felt lost. But I never lost hope in you. I knew that you wouldn't kill yourself out there trying to..." she turned her head away as she tried to prevent herself from crying. But tears once again started to run down her face. In the minst of all her silent crying, she continued to talk. " But... now that I think about it, you had never cared about me the way I do you. If I would have left, you wouldn't have felt the same way I did. Anyway, It was foolish of me to think I could go off on my own like that to do what I was planning on doing." As she stoped talking, thay both just stood ther, not knowing what to do next. Sasuke just stood there for a moment then slowly turned away from Sakura. He now knew what she was planning on doing then, but the quistion was, why? Orochimaru was his problem, not hers. So why was she getting involved in all this? He didn't understand.

" Maybe we should get off the subject." Sakura started. " It's done and over with." He looked aver at her for a moment then shut his eyes and nodded in agreement. He then took a few steps back and sat down on the bed.

Looking at Sasuke, Sakura smiled and turned towards the mirror to brush her hair. As she did, she continued to smile, not just knowing that he wasn't mad at her, but knowing that he was by her side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay!!!! I hope you liked that chapter!! It wasn't one of my favorite but I guess it'll have to do. please review!!!!! I may take ideas!!!!!**


	5. Growing Feelings

**ok, i hope you like this one!**

**Chapter 5- Growing Feelings**

As the sun sat in the middle of the sky, the village was filled with people as everyone enjoyed being outside.

Two hours have past since Ino had left Sakura's and that whole time, she had been sitting outside on a bench infront of the building. She had her legs crossed and both arms holding her up beside her as she stared up in to the clear blue sky. She had been waiting for Sakura to come out. Then, hearing a door shut, she looked over at the building to see Sasuke and Sakura come walking out of the building.

_" She is still with him?" _she thought jealously. She quickly picked up her hand and started to wave her arm in the air. " Hey, Sakura! Over here!"

Sakura, with her arm wrapped around Sasuke's, heard Ino then stopped and looked over at her along with Sasuke.

" Hey, Sakura! Come here!" Ino continued to yell. Sakura turned towards Sasuke and let go of his arm.

" I guess I'll see you later then."

" Okay, " he said softly, " I need to stop by Kakashi's anyway."

Smiling at him for a moment, she turned towards Ino and started to run over as Sasuke stared to walk away. When she got over to Ino, Sakura stopped and sat down beside her blonde friend. Since she was in a good mood, she didn't feel like rubbing being with Sasuke in her face, even though Sasuke cares more for her then Ino anyway.

" Hey, Sakura? How are you feeling?"

" I'm feeling pretty good today. It's weird though, I didn't even feel sick yesterday. Sasuke said that I just passed out on him." Sakura paused for a moment looking up at the sky and thinking to herself. But hearing what Sakura had said got Ino a bit angry.

_" She passed out on him?! How dare that billboard brow!"_ Ino thought, then quickly calming herself down, she continued to question Sakura. "What did you have?"

As Sakura looked down at Ino. " Sasuke told me the doctor said it was just a high fever, that I must have caught it a few days ago. There was no symptoms to it though. Since I was out and about yesterday my body was already tired and when it came to me, it caused me to pass out." Sakura smiled and shut her eyes while tilting her head a bit. " But I'm fine now." she said happily. Ino just looked at her with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Sasuke has just gotten to Kakashi's to find that he wasn't home. And as he stood outside of Kakashi's, he tried to think where he might be. "Hmm. I was expecting him to be home today. But knowing him, he is probably out reading that perverted book." But his thoughts were interupted by Naruto, who was runnig towards him through the thin crowd. Turning toward Naruto, Sasuke gave him a serious look. "What do you want Naruto?"

As Naruto stopped infront of him, he put his hand behind his head and shut his eyes.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Sakura yet. I was planning on seeing her, but... I doubt she'd want to see me right now."

Sasuke just turned away and started walking back to Sakura's. "If you want to see how she is, then go visit her." Sasuke said back while walking away.

Watching Sasuke walk away, Naruto just stared at him thinking about what he should do. Should he go visit her? Hmm. Probably not. She's probably busy now anyway. He should wait until tomorrow.

-------

Picking herself up off the bench, Sakura said bye to Ino as she started to walk away. And as she got to the corner, Sasuke walked around with his hands in his pockets with a calm look. They both stoped, staring at each other for a moment.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. I thought you were going to Kakashi's?" she wondered.

"A little change of plans. How about you and I go and train in the practice fields. I've been wanting to see more of your power."

"Hmm? You do? But... why?"

"You've seemed to have gotten a lot stronger. I want to see what you have learned."

Excited to hear this, Sakura smiled with pleasure. "Ok. Let's go."

Already having her bow and quiver with her, they arrived in the practice fields. They walked into the middle of the field and stoped, standing about twenty feet away from each other.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Disappearing, Sasuke wasn't to be seen. Sakura then quickly made shadow clones and sent them and herself in all directions. They ran across the field trying to avoid the unseen Sasuke. He then reappeared beside one of the Sakura clones and cut it with a kunai, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. Seeing this, Sakura flashed quick hand signs and then jumped into the air. This jutsu caused one of her arrows to glow a bright red color. She quickly grabbed her bow and the glowing red arrow and pulled it back on the string. Then quickly aiming it at the waiting Sasuke, she yelled out the jutsu, and as she did, she shot the arrow at him. The arrow quickly cut through the air and almost hit him as he jumped to the side. Then, about one-hundred shadows of the red arrow quickly came one after the other towards Sasuke. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge all these on his own, and the sharigan appeared in his eyes. He started quickly moving to dodge all of the arrows. And as he did, Sakura came falling toward the ground but caught herself as she landed, and started running toward Sasuke with her clones. And as Sasuke continued to dodge the rest of the arrows, a few caught his left arm and right side. As the last of the arrows fell, he noticed Sakura and they both pulled out a kunai. Soon, both kunai clashed into eachother as they held them in their shaking hands. They stood staring at eachother a few feet apart as the kunai shook at the pressure. With the sharigan still in his eyes he stared at her.

"You're really good Sakura."

She grinned but kept a serious look on her face. Relaxing, they pulled away, and they just stood there staring at each other with a grin on their faces. As the gentle breeze blew, they both felt the feelings inside of them grow for one another. And they knew it too. Sakura glanced at his arm and side.

"We should get you some bandages." she said lightly. Sasuke glanced down at his arm.

"Hn."

They started to walk off the field side by side as Sakura wrapped her arm around his. Sakura then started to think about when they were just hearing about the chuunin exams. Sasuke and her weren't very close then. _"Hmm,"_ she thought._ "I can't believe how long it has been since he has been that way towards me."_

FLASHBACK

Naruto screaming. " That's right! Our teamwork is all messed up because of you Sasuke! You think your better then everyone else?!"

Sasuke is walking away. "Not everyone. Just you. Face it, I'm better and stronger then you are. It's a fact." He stops and looks back at Naruto. "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong?"

Naruto growls with anger as they stare at each other.

_"They're actually getting along worse then before! If that's possibe."_ Sakura thought to herself as she stared at the two. As they continued to stare at each other, Naruto growls with anger again and the thought of Haku went through Sasuke's head as he growled in anger as well.

_"I don't have time to waste with Naruto and these lame missions." _he thought,_ "There are still Ninja out there who can out fight me. I've got to hone my skills so I can beat them!"_

Kakashi just looked up at the sky from his book as he watched a hawk fly in circles. He then looked down at them sighing.

"Alright guys. Let's call it a day. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Anyway, I have to file my report on this mission."

"Whatever I'm out of here." Sasuke said plainly as he turned and started walking away.

Gasping, Sakura started after him. " Wait! Sasuke, I'll go with you!"

"But, ahh, ahhh." Naruto noted sadly.

"So... why don't we... I mean you know. Let's do something more personal! I mean to improve our teamwork and all."

"I swear your just as bad as Naruto." he stated. She becamed quiet from hearing this. "Instead of flirting, why don't you practice your jutsu and make the team stronger." He turned away slightly. "Let's face it. You're actually worse then Naruto."

Hearing this, Sakura became depressed as he walked away, as, ' Worse then Naruto.' continued to ring in her head.

END FLASHBACK

"But he's not like that anymore." she stated as a fact.

As they got to the edge of the field they both sat on a small bench. Sakura sat on his left side as she picked up a small first aid kit that was always kept by the practice field. She started to scurry through it and picked out a few cloth bandages. She took one of them and started to wrap his arm as he took the other one to get his side. Wrapping his arm a few times, she ripped the bandage to tie it up as she held the few feet of bandage she didn't use in her hand.

"Good thing these aren't serious." she noted.

Finishing, he looked at Sakura but noticed that her wrist was cut deeply. Without saying anything, he grabs the bandage out of her hand and grabs her hand then starts to wrap it. She noticed and looked down at her wrist.

"Hmm, you must have got me with your kunai. I wonder why I didn't notice."

As he tied up her bandages, she looked at him in a thoughtful way.

" Sasuke, do you remember when you were always mean to me?" strangely, she had a grin on her face. She turned up toward the sky. "No matter how much I showed my affections toward you, you still acted like you hated me. I cared, and I still do care." She continued to look up at the sky as Sasuke looked at her caringly. Continuing to smile, she chuckled. "I remember you said that I should stop flirting and that I was just as bad, no... worse, then Naruto. Hmmmm. I've always wondered if you ment that."

He continued to look at her, trying to remember when she was talking about.

It took him a moment, but he remembered. Turning toward the field, Sasuke thought about how he had acted towards her and started to feel guilty. All those times he had been seriously injured or near death, she had always been with him. And even when he turned her down over everything, she was there.

"I'm sorry." he stated.

" Hmm?" she looked at him with a plain look. She smiled. "It's okay. No reason to be." she said happily.

He jerked his head toward her. "But..."

She stoped him as she stood up grabbing his arm, pulling him up as well.

" Come on. Let's go get something to eat. What do you say?" she said while walking and pulling him lightly. He looked at her and decided to walk with her.

"Sure." he said happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep, that was chapter 5! I'll take any ideas you guys may have, so send them if you have any!!!!! I would like to keep the story going!!! Read and Review!!!! XP**


	6. Unexpected Birthday Present

**yeah, i updated this chapter sooner then expected. but i just want you guys to read my favorite chapter which is chapter 7 o**

**so i hope you guys enjoy!!!! and thx for the reviews XD**

**Chapter 6- Unexpected Birthday Present**

**11:59 pm**

She lay there on her side staring at the digital clock on her night stand.

" Just less then a minute." she whispered. Waiting for the clock to hit midnight, she continued to lay in silence.

**12:00 am**

Sighing, she rolled onto her back with one arm behind her head and one laying across her stomach.

It was March 28th, Sakura's birthday.

At 9:30 am, Sakura was already up and ready. Even though no one except Naruto usually remembered her birthday, she felt something good was going to happen today. She didn't know what, she just had a good feeling inside. Her hair was put up in a large bun with about five long strands of hair falling out of it. Her bangs were also left down, which reached a little past her shoulders. Put in the bun were three small pink roses. And around her neck was a golden chain and locket which held inside a picture of her and Sasuke together. Since he wasn't here for her birthday last year, she was planning on visiting him today.

All ready, she walked out the door. Locking up, she started to hear Naruto's voice drawing near. She turned to see him walking toward her waving.

"Hey, Sakura! Happy Birthday!" He stoped infront of her and grabbed her hand as he turned to start walking agian. "Come on Sakura! We're already running a little late."

They started walking as Sakura looked at him puzzled. "N-Naruto? Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" he said looking back at her smiling.

As they arrived at the practice field, Naruto had her shut her eyes for a few minutes before.

"Naruto? What's going on?" she asked happily. They stopped about in the middle of the field as Naruto chuckled.

"Okay! Open your eyes!"

Opening her eyes, everything came into view. Looking around, a huge grin grew on her face. All of her friends had planned a suprize get together for her. Everyone was there, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Gai sensei, Kakashi sensei, Kurenai sensei, Iruka sensei, Tenten, Neji, all her friends and comrades.

"W-what's this?"

"Everyone had come for a little get together that Naruto had planned for you." a voice from behind her had said. She whipped around to see Sasuke standing there.

"Really?" she turned back around and looked at Naruto. He was smiling back around and looked at Naruto. He was smiling back at her with his hand behind his head, chuckling happily.

"Well, I noticed last year that no one remembered your birthday, so, why not celebrate it with everyone."

Shikamaru then walked forward and spoke up. "Well, Naruto, what were you planning on doing today?"

"Well, I've noticed everyone has been stressed and constanly busy with missions lately. So I thought we could all relax and have fun."

"What were you planning?" Sakura asked, a little excited about where this was going. Naruto looked at her smiling.

"I was thinking just a friendly compotition, you know, to show how we've improved. And just so we don't really hurt ourselves, wer have to use our attacks to knock your opponent onto the ground." he said pointing to the posts sticking out of the ground in a large section of the field. Across the field were many posts that stuck out of the ground like the ones they used for training a few years ago. Everyone started mummbling amongst each other agreeingly.

"Sounds like fun." Sakura said happily.

A few hours later, five matches were finished with the next about to begin. The matches were as followed; Ino vs. Tenten, Neji vs. Naruto, Kakashi vs. Gai, Iruka vs. Kiba, and Choji vs. Lee. The next match was goin to be starting next.

Iruka sensei stood up and faced everyone. "Next will be Shikamaru vs. Sakura."

They both stood and walked over to the field, taking their places on the posts about twenty meters away from each other.

"Begin!"

Sakura started darting towards Shikamaru as she jumped from post to post. He took out a shuriken and threw it at her but it missed as she jumped in the air and threw a handful of shuriken back at him. He jumped to the side and landed on the next clossest post. She landed on a post quite a ways from him as they both right away darted backwards and disappeared. Shikamaru had jumped up into a tree hanging over the field and was waiting for a sign of Sakura. He glanced around but couldn't find any trace of her. He waited a few minutes and still no sign of her, and he knew something wasn't right. He jumped down and possitioned himself in the middle of the field as he looked around fraquently.

_" Something's not right. If she is still around then she should come out now."_

" Hey, Sakura!" he yelled out.

"What is he doing?" Sasuke said to himself.

Shikamaru jumped down off the post and ran over to everyone else. "She's not there, something isn't right." he said panicly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Iruka asked confused.

"Can't you tell that she's not here anymore? She's disappeared." Shikamaru explained. Sasuke jumped up as he started to dart towards the forest. Neji stood up as well and faced Kakashi.

"I'll go with him." he said as he darted after Sasuke. Kakashi stood and watched as they both disappeared.

_"Sasuke must know what's going on."_ he thought.

As Sakura opened her eyes, she looked around to see that she was in the forest. She looked down and saw that she was kneeling down by a tree and that she was tied to it with a rope that covered her from her chest to her waist. Trying to move her arms, she was unable to for the rope was to tight.

"Well this is just wonderful." she said sarcastically. _"Well, maybe I can..."_ she thought to herself as she tried to focus her chakra to the center of her body. She did, but nothing happened. "What?" she said suprizingly. She took a look at the rope agian to see that there was three seels placed on it to prevent it from breaking. She sighed and leaned her head back on the tree. _"Now what?"_ she thought.

"Well you don't stay out long." said a voice from behind a nearby tree. Sakura leaned her head off the tree and looked forward as the figure came from around the tree. "Now. What did I say about Sasuke?" he asked while smiling at her.

"Orochimaru." she said plainly. "I was planning on having a normal birthday with my friends. Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?" she said sarcastically.

Orochimaru chuckled and walked over to Sakura. he squated down infront of her as they looked each other in the face.

"You seem calm. Now why is that?" he asked calmly.

"I have no reason to be afraid." she said queitly.

"Stay away from her."

Sakura grinned at Orochimaru as he stood up and faced the person behind him.

"Just in time, Sasuke." he said happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YEAH yeah, i know its short... but my next chapter is goin to be longer to make up for the suspence. XP **

**And i am taking ideas!!!! so if you have any then PLEASE tell me!!!!!! read and review!!! XD**


	7. The Mangekyou Sharigan

**YAY!!! This is my favorite chapter!!! And i tried to make this one a bit longer and i did. but its not going to be REALLY long tho. it would spoil what is comming up in the next chapter!!! anyways, i hope you enjoy it!!! I'm still taking ideas!!!**

**Chapter 7- The Mangekyou Sharigan**

Sakura grinned as she looked at Sasuke intently. He had a deep look in his eyes as he stared at Orochimaru with a look of hatred. All three of them were silent as Orochimaru and Sasuke stood a ways from each other, waiting for someone to make a move, as Sakura stared at them as well with a grin for she knew who was going to win this fight, or so she thought she did.

She shifted herself slightly and looked down at the ropes binding her hoping to loosen them. Orochimaru turned his head slightly and glanced at her.

"Be patient Sakura. There's no reason to rush things."

Sasuke growled slightly and spoke to Orochimaru in a low tone. "Just let her go. This is between you and me, leave her out of it."

Orochimaru turned his attention back to Sasuke as he chuckled under his breath. "Oh, I believe it is between Sakura and I aswell for she has done what I had told her not too." He turned around and spuated beside her, cupping her chin, as she threw him a glare and scowled at him. "I told her to stay away from you Sasuke, but you led her into danger. So now she will bear the punishment that I have warned her about."

Sakura gasped as her eyes widened with fear and shock. She remembers clearly what he had warned her about and being killed by Sasuke was the last thing she ever wanted to know happen. "No!" she whispered silently.

In hearing the fear in her voice, Orochimaru grinned and then stood back up, staying next to the fear shocked Sakura, and looking over at Sasuke. "Oh, yes. So you do remember. That's good." he said , chuckling evily.

"No! No, I won't let you!" she screamed with her eyes shut and shaking her head.

With one last deadly chuckly, he spoke. "It's too late."

Fear filled eyes shot open as they glanced at the demond beside her then quickly to the confused and angry Sasuke. _"I can't let him!"_ "Sasuke! Get out of here! Run!"

His expression changed as he finally realized what Orochimaru was doing. If he doesn't get away, then both him and his love will die. Turning around to run, he stoped in his tracks to see that Orochimaru was behind him. His head whipped around to see that Orochimaru was no longer next to Sakura, and it really was him that had appeared behind him.

_"Damn it!"_ Sasuke thought._ "He won't let me leace, which means I can't draw him away from here. Come on Neji, don't keep me waiting."_

Peering throught the thick trees, Neji waited about a half a mile away, away from the sight and detection of the monster that was keeping his friends captive. The vains around his eyes buldged out from the activation of his byakugan.

"Just hold on Sasuke, it's not the right time yet."

Meanwhile, Kakashi and the rest of the nin were all mummering among each other. Sasuke and Neji had gone searching for Sakura about twenty minutes ago and thery haven't recieved any sign of them.

"Kakashi sensei! Why are we still waiting here?! We should be out there helping them!" Naruto bursted out as he stoped his pacing.

A few of the chuunin stading around turned to Naruto when hearing his out burst. They agreed with what he sadi as they started mummbling amongst one another. "Yeah, he's right." "We shouldn't just stand around here." "What if something already happened to them?"

"Calm down everyone." said Gai sensei who stepped forward. All eyes turned to him as the panicing talking slowly quieted, awaiting Gai's response. "Okay. Your comrades are missing and we all need your cooperation to find them. Alright? Now, we need to split up into three groups of two that will consist of one jounin and one chuunin. The rest of you will wait here while we search the area."

Everyone turned to one another, passing glances and worried looks, but they understood and would listen to their sensei.

"Okay then, Lee, you will come with me." "Yes sir!"

"Naruto?" "Yes Kakashi sensei."

"Hinata, you up for it?" "Y-yes. I'm ready."

"Okay then. The rest of you will stay here. Understand?" They agreed silently as they nodded their heads. "Good." Gai turned to the other two jounin. "Let's go."

The sensei and the chuunin they chose to team with them seperated into their groups and headed quickly out in defferent directions.

Sasuke slowly backed away from Orochimaru who just watched him with an amused look.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" he said while chuckling. A deep growl of anger erupted in Sasuke's throught as he stoped and stood firmly infront of his enemy. A wide grin spread across his enemy's face as a glisten in Sasuke's eyes caught his attention. "Oh Sasuke, why go to those sercomstances?"

Sasuke's red eyes glared at Orochimaru with pure hatred and impatience. What was he waiting for? He had Sakura bound to a tree with no way to escape and if Sasuke tried to do anything about it, then he could kill either one of them in a moment. Orochimaru chuckled once again before speaking.

"Now, if you could just step aside, I can deel with young Sakura. Then it'll be our turn." He took a step forward and tried to walk around Sasuke before he was stoped when Sasuke stood in his path.

"Don't even think about it." he growled, the mangekyou in his eyes.

"Oh no, no, no..." Orochimaru said while shaking his head, the grin gone from his face. He looked up quickly and shot him a hard look. " you should know the mangekyou makes you vulnerable!" he yelled as Sasuke's eyes widened with anger and confusion. But before he knew what was going on, a sharp blow to the chest sent him flying backwards, then landing on the ground twenty feet away. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The wind was knocked right out of him.

"SASUKE!!!" yelled a petrified Sakura, who was unable to help the raven haired boy, laying just feet from her. She wanted to help. Wanted to cry, but what good would crying do? It wouldn't get them out of this mess now would it? She looked at her paralyzed love, laying on the ground before her, then up to the demond still standing where he was before, staring at the temperarily down Uchiha, expressionless. But, just like that, a grin, one of pure evil, appeared.

_"No..."_ she thought, just before it happened.

Then, blood peircing screames filled the small moment of silence. She watched in horror as Sasuke, twisted and turned, cluching his head with sheer pain.

"NOOOO!!!" Sakura yelled through Sasuke's cries of pain. He was trying to control him again... and he was in pain, trying to fight it off... and she couldn't do anything about it, except watch. Tears filled her eyes. Crying wouldn't do anything... but it's all she could do. The warm tears quickly ran down her cheeks, soaking her face, and filling her with regret. Why did she have to get herself into this? By doing so, she didn't just put her life in danger, but Sasuke's aswell. Kakashi and Sasuke had it under control until she tried to help... and now she was regretting it... every moment. She whimpered from the crying and shut ther eyes as she shook her head violently for a moment. _"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm so sorry." _she thought to herself._ "This is all my fault..."_ She opened her eyes and shot a death glare at Orochimaru. "Why." she said in a low tone.

He looked at her with the hugest smile. Every moment of this, every moment of their pain... was amusing. "Why?" he asked, although he knew what she ment.

"Why are you doing this?!" she screamed through her tears. It didn't make sence. Why was he doing this? Was it to get Sasuke? To have her killed so she wouldn't get in the way of him again? Is it to kill them? The both of them? None of it made sence. She turned her head away and asked again. She couldn't look at that monster, no, not with what he is doing. " Why?" she asked again in a whisper. He didn't answer. It was silent. Wait...silent? Sasuke! Her head whipped around, her tears glistening, and saw Sasuke... still... quiet...almost lifeless from the way it looked. Now her tears wouldn't stop, not this time.

"Sasuke?" she whispered. _"But what about...?"_ she thought, slowly looking up to where Orochimaru was standing, and to see him still there... but knelt down on the ground.

What happened?

He coughed and blood dripped form his mouth. Was he injured? Was it from trying to control Sasuke, putting to much strain on him? No. His back... he is bleeding. Who did it?

Sakura started thrashing against the strain of the ropes.

"Sakura?" She quickly stoped and looked up to see Neji, standing by the injured Orochimaru. He wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was looking down at the enemy, who was just moment ago threatening their lives. Now he is just barely holding himself up, with about a dozen of kunai and shuriken lodged in his back.

"How?" she whispered. Someone like him couldn't be taken down so easily.

"He should be down for a little bit." he said quietly as he turned towards Sakura and walked over to her. As he did, she looked down at the ground infront of her and spoke in a soft voice.

"I couldn't do anything Neji...nothing."

He stopped by her and removed the seels from the rope, causing it to become simple rope... simple and removable. The rope was untied and it uncoiled from around her and the tree, falling to the ground. She became limp, almost colapsing on the ground, but she held herself up while leaning back up against the tree. _"What can I do? I let him down ...again."_ Her gaze slowly lifted until it found Sasuke, still on the ground with Neji beside him. "How?" she repeated once again.

His eyes flickered over to her then back to Sasuke. "I was in the trees watching you guys. I had come with Sasuke when he came looking for you. I told him that I would keep a distance, just in case."

"Why didn't you come sooner?!" she yelled. She was upset... so she never did bother to think why. Just seeing what she saw is still consuming her. The Hyuga stood and faced the shocked kunoichi, and continued to explain.

"Sakura. You know how Orochimaru is. If I would have tried an attack on him, then he could have easily avoided it, and found out I was here. I had to wait until he was off guard." Sakura looked down at the ground, still upset, but she understood.

"Kurenai sensei! I've spotted them!" Hinata called out as her and her sensei jumped though the trees of the packed forest.

" Great job Hinata. Where are they?"

"Northwest, n-not to far from us."

They were headed north and changed their direction, to help their comrades. Kurenai pulled out a small radio and called to the other two groups, telling them that they have found the missing nin and too meet them back at the practice fields, being confirmed that they were safe.

"Neji..." said the quiet pink haired girl. His silver eyes turned to her as she stared down at the body of the Uchiha. Each of them had taken a spot on the side of him as they had turned him on his back, still unconscience. "Orochimaru had mentioned something earlier. He said that it made Sasuke vulnerable. What was it? What did he mean by that?"

The vains around his eyes buldged out as he quickly stood, looking around the surrounding area.

"Neji?" she asked as she looked up at him worried.

"Someone is coming..." he said.

It was quiet, and she couldn't hear anything. Was someone really coming? Who would be? The question was answered as two figures jumped down from the trees.

"Neji!" said the happy sensei as she saw that they were there... alive. Her gaze turned to Orochimaru who lay on the ground, multiple weapons in his back. "Oh my... Neji..." she said with shock. The enemy that had been threatening the lives of many people, was wounded, and unable to flee... right before her. "How did you?" she asked. No one has been as close to catching him as now... not since the Third Hokage.

"It was because of Sasuke and Sakura. I used some poisoned kunai as well, to keep him down. He would have been gone if it wasn't for that."

"Well... we need to get the ANBU here to take him, and Sasuke... head back to the fields... everyone has been searching for you guys. Hinata, you go with them." Hinata nodded and turned to walk back with her comrades.

"But Sasuke..." said Sakura, unsure about leaving him. She didn't want to leave him. Not again.

"Come on... he'll be fine." Neji said calmly. He grabbed her arm and lightly pulled her, having her walk with them. She gave in as she turned to walk with th Hyuga's, leaving Sasuke.

_"How did Orochimaru do that to him?"_ Sakura thought as she dragged along. _"How was he able to do that to Sasuke? It caused him so much pain, pain that was unbearable. But he said that something caused him to become vulnerable. What?"_

"It's the Mangekyou." Neji pointed out. that caught Sakura off guard, she didn't know what he ment. "You asked me earlier what Orochimaru said, that made Sasuke vulnerable. and that's what it is. It's the Mangekyou."

Emerald green eyes stared at him. "Does... does it have to do with the sharigan?"

His gaze stayed forward. "It is a different level of the sharigan. It is very powerful, and by having Sasuke activate it, it made sasuke vulnerable to Orochimaru. It takes alot of his power and concentration to keep it under control."

She didn't respond to it, instead looked at the ground, thinking. "Thankyou Neji." she finally responded. She was thankful. He had helped her, helped both of them, and because of that, she was alive. But Sasuke... that is something everyone has to wait for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WOOOOO!!!!!!!! That was my favorite chapter!!! i hope you liked that one!!!! and i did make it a bit longer... . **

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! o**


End file.
